Hatret to Loved
by IDKSometimes
Summary: Marik and malik are chibi's and they go through abuse and hatret from there sister ishzui, who hates them with passion, but when they got seto who's there uncle to go to. they never would have thought of getting loved of two years of abuse.


ISIS CHILD ABUSER!

Today I thought of isis (Ishzui) beening a Abuser to marik and malik.

So enjoy Warning: Chibi Malik/Marik, Violence, angst.

Ishzui was pacing around, her brothers room. hot water in her left hand. She was so pissed seto had broken off there date!

"Stupid ass boyfriend! Ishzui scream, slamming open the door to Marik and Malik's room."

"Marik and Malik was playing, into the door slam open, hitting the door to the wall. Which straddle the two, to see an angrily ishzui with a pot.

"Why are y'all woke?" Ishzui ask sternly, gripping the pot handle tightly. Her bronze knuckle turning white.

Malik walk up to ishzui with marik behind him, "Just playing Sister." Malik said in his soft voice, Ishzui grip the pot and splash it on Malik's face.

"Ahhh!" Malik cried, the scolding hot water burned his face. Marik ran to his brother and grabbed a cover off there bed and wrapped him in it.

Ishzui stop! Marik cried rubbing malik's back who crying stopped. Ishzui smack marik and scream at the crying boy. "You shut the fuck up, I can do what the fuck I want, you remake of john!" Ishzui yelled grabbing a belt and wapping it across marik's face, marik cried at the force and tried to grab malik. To get him up.

Marik yank malik up and they darted out their room, ishuzi ran after the two and grabbed marik's spiky hair, but marik broke out her fist and ran out the door with malik behind him.

Time skip

Marik I'm tried malik said rubbing his swollen face, marik turned to his brother and smiled a weak smiled, I am too but we need to get to Uncle seto."

Okay marik, but why ishzui don't like us? Malik ask marik, marik sigh and sat on his knees "we remind her of father." he said getting up.

"But…"

"Malik can we stop talking" marik said sternly, malik only whimper and countinue to walk side to side with marik.

In the view a building, tall as a skyscraper strect over the city of Domino, with two huge golden letters Which Spell KC. Kaibacorp Incorruption.

"Marik?" malik ask grabbing his arms, yea.

We here malik said smiling, marik return the smile and they ran to the building.

A sectary with dark red lipstick, black hair in a sloppily bun.

"Um excuse me?" marik said, The lady had a stern and angry voice, "She look up and nobody was there she frown and rolled her eyes, and countinue to do her job.

Marik huffed and went to the elevator and pushed the button for up, Malik and marik waited for the elevator to come. Five minutes it came and they got on.

Marik pushed the top floor and the door closed. They rode listing to the music.

At the top floor Seto's POV

"I was working on my laptop, mokuba was sleep on my couch. As I was typing, the door to my office open.

"What Akila?" I ask, no replied I yelled at her, but I heard a whimper and four arms wrap around my legs, I look down and Marik and malik was latch onto my legs.

Malik had a red and burned face, marik had a blue and purple mark on his cheek.

"What Happen?" I ask picking them up and satting them on the desk, marik was holding malik as he slept, Ishzui burned malik's face with scolding water he said, "Why?"

She seen us playing.

"Oh, but you can stay here with me."

Marik smiled and hugged me, "Thank you uncle Seto!" he said, I smiled and rubbed his head.

Time Skip.

Ishzui's POV

"I stomp to the Kaibacorp building, and ran to the elevators and got on."

"_Wait to get those brats!" I thought smirking._

When I got to top I busted through the door. Seto look at me with pure hatret and he got up, marik, malik and mokuba was playing.

"Seto give me back Marik and Malik!" I scream, NO you bitch! You will not hurt them!" Seto shouted, grabbing my arm, "You shut the hell up! Those are my brothers, you will not take them away, they all I got." I scream.

Marik, malik and Mokuba was staring at us, with tears in there eyes.

"You all they got, Seto shouted, you treat them like nothing. Always beating them!"

"Seto You don't know what I go through!"

"What you go through, Me not beening there for you, or your miserable life with your brothers?" seto said

"You shut up! I fucking hate that you never go on dates with, me always stuck on that damn laptop! When do I have time to care for life, with you!" Ishzui scream. Seto smirk "maybe I just don't love anymore?"

"You two bastards! I fucking hate you!" Ishzui shouted I'll get y'all for this."

Seto…Ishzui turned around a gun in hand and shot marik and malik in there chest. They fell to the ground, blood pooling from there gunshots.

Mokuba scream and ran to the phone dialing 911.

"Hello what's the emergency?" the operator said, "Hello a lady had shot two boys at Kaibacorp! Mokuba panic.

"Police is on there way.

"Thank you."

Ishzui ran through the door, trying to get away.

Seto ran after ishzui while mokuba called the ambulance, Marik and malik laid on the ground.

Time Skip

The ambulance came and took marik and malik, while kaiba and mokuba in the ambulance, and ishzui was sent to jail for child abuse.

"Seto pace the waiting room head in hands, mokuba was in the chair staring at his brother."  
>Bro sit down mokuba said."<p>

I can't he replied, mokuba frown and felt sorry for him.

Family of Ishtars! A nurse said, seto ran through the door with mokie following.

When they got in the room marik and malik was woke, watching sponge bob.

Seto ran to the two and hugged them. For dear life, they wrap ther arms around seto.

"Where's ishzui?" Malik ask, seto smiled and petted his head, in a bad place for people who hurt kids. Seto said.

Mokuba sat on marik's bed and gave him a piece of chocolate, marik thank him and broke a piece off to malik.

Seto look at the three boys and smiled…_ This is having a family. He thought._

_Hope y'all loved the story, I don't hate Ishzui I just made something with violence and angst of yugioh characters._

_No hate, plz don't give bad comments.. If you don't like plz don't read or comment._

_Thank you Dudettes!_


End file.
